This Must Be Love
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Tori Vega attends a normal school but what happens when she sings in a showcase at Hollywood Arts? What happens when she sees a girl that she can't get out of her mind? What will she do to stay with this girl? Could she actually have a chance with her? This is the story of how Tori Vega struggles with her feelings for a girl who dislikes her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious nor the characters.

**A/N: **This is a new story that I had in mind, and I decided to type it. I haven't forgotten my other stories I'm working on the next chapter for "A Charmed Life". This will be really interesting actually, and probably one of my longest stories, so hang with me. It will be Jori of course, but we will have to wait a few chapters for that. The next chapter will be longer, this is just the prologue. I apologize in advance if I have any grammar mistakes. If you like this don't forget to review.

**Prologue: **The Girl

(Tori's Pov)

I hate this stupid project, I never liked science don't get me wrong everything is really interesting, but let's be serious, who wants to do a mold project?

I'm glad that I got stuck with Ian his a really smart guy, but I wish he wouldn't look at me every second, I swear his eyeing me like I'm a fancy meat. If he keeps this up I might never talk to him again.

I really wish something exciting would happen to me, I really like my school but it gets boring, everything is so predictable. It doesn't help that most of my friends are lesbians, and most of them want to turn me to the "dark side" as they like to call it.

It's not like I'm a homophobic I have caught myself looking at some girls but who doesn't? I mean some boys are hot but girls, girls are just plain sexy.

I really don't see what the big deal is, so what if I'm bi, it shouldn't matter that I swing both ways. But my friends make a big deal about it, I know they just want me for a "fun night", and no it's not for sex, they just think I 'm too big of a prude. I know I'm not it's just that none of my friends, or any of the guys have made my heart skip a beat, not even Danny.

I have had sex before but it was just that sex, and no it was not my first time. My first time was just like most teenagers, I lost my virginity at a party with someone who I cannot even remember.

I only know that it was a girl. She most have been gorgeous if I gave myself completely to her.

I stop thinking as I see Ian getting a little closer to me, his arm brushes mine and he gives me a shy smile, yeah if it wasn't for the fact that I'm nice, I would have told him that I wouldn't date him even if he was the last guy in the world, after all if he was the last guy then I would surely be a lesbian. But I can't so I just give him a small smile and look at our project.

Ian looks at me and I can see that he wants to ask me something but before he does I see Trina storming into the house. For the first time in my life I'm glad that she's home.

"You wouldn't believe who I got partner up with for the big showcase." I really didn't care but I knew she would tell me either way.

"Who" That's all I said I didn't want to waste my breath.

"Andrew Harris, a tenth grader!" before I could to respond Ian started talking.

"What's the big showcase?" I tried to explain what it was but before I could Trina cut me off like usual, sometimes I wonder if we truly are sisters.

"They invite agents, and directors, and producers, and other super important people on show business, and that's why I'm really upset, and goodbye." and he kicked Ian out, I'm glad that I won't have to feel his gaze on my body anymore, but I still need to finish the project.

"Hey! I have to finish this science project its due tomorrow, I needed Ian to help me finish my mold bush!" As usual she doesn't care, it seems that her problems are always more important than mine.

She asks me to help her, saying how she wanted to sing, but boy Trina sure can scream. I wonder if that counts as singing? When she asks me how she sounded I just tell her that she sounded loud, it's not my fault if she takes it as a compliment.

I feel really sorry for those poor people who will have to listen to her in the show case. I'm so glad I have school that day.

It doesn't take long for Andrew to arrive. It doesn't shock me when I find out that his name is not Andrew but André, Trina really doesn't pay attention to anyone but herself. It's incredible how big her ego is.

"You go to Hollywood Arts too?" Andrew, I mean André asked me.

"Oh no, I'm not a performer just my sister." What nobody knows is that I actually do like to sing, I don't know if I'm actually talented enough. I know that I could never sing on stage, I mean what if I sound horrible? That would be so embarrassing.

I see how happy Trina is at the compliment that I just threw at her, and I didn't pay attention as she goes and tells him of my perfectly good teeth. If she didn't eat so much candy then she wouldn't have so many cavities.

I see that André liked our piano, it really surprised me how he played the piano it sounded so enchanting, he was really good, and he wasn't bad-looking either, too bad he wasn't my type.

I helped them with their song, and I have to say that listening to Trina sing is pure torture.

When the day finally arrives, I decided to skip school and I went to see their performance. It's not because Trina is my sister, but because me and André actually became really good friends.

I was really surprised to see all the talented people there, and I couldn't help but wonder how Trina got in.

I almost laughed when I saw Trina's tongue had swelled due to an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb. I couldn't help but wonder why she would drink something that she didn't have a clue about what it was. Who in their right mind would drink something just because it says that it will help you sing better?

Only my sister is dumb enough to believe something that she read on the internet, she should know that just because it's on the internet it doesn't make it true.

When the guidance counselor asked if anyone could take Trina's place I almost fainted when André said that I could.

I tried to politely refuse at first, but I hate how nice I am sometimes, in the end I ended up getting into a really nice dress and I found myself being pushed to the stage.

I was really afraid, sure I knew the song, sure I could guarantee that I can sing better than Trina, but like I said before I had never sang in front of anyone much less on a showcase.

I took a deep breath and relax, I couldn't do it, but just when I was about to run off the stage I saw a girl with the most mesmerizing eyes.

She was gorgeous, she didn't pay attention to me, she didn't give me a second glance as she started talking with someone, and based on her body language, I could tell that she wasn't thrilled to be here.

I don't know what came over me, but I knew that I wanted that girl to look at me.

I started to sing, and I knew that everyone was looking at me, but I didn't mind, because she was looking at me too. I ended up loosing myself on the song. I wasn't afraid, much less nervous, I couldn't help it when my gaze would go back to her, but soon enough the song ended.

It shocked me how everyone was so quite, I thought that maybe I was horrible so it surprised me when everybody cheered for me, was I really that good?

I tried to search for the girl but she was already gone, I couldn't help but think that maybe she didn't like my performance.

I found myself backstage lost in thought wondering if I would ever see her again. That's when I heard the Principal asked me to attend Hollywood Arts High School. I didn't think I had enough talent, because if I had then she wouldn't have left.

I could tell that André was upset he truly believed that my performance was incredible.

He pulled the curtain and asked the audience if I should attend Hollywood Arts, I was beyond surprised when everyone in the audience screamed "Yes."

I still wasn't convinced but maybe if I attended the school I could see her again, I wanted to know who she was, I wanted to talk to her, that's when I decided to attend, only to see her once again.

I was sad to leave my friends behind, I loved all of them dearly. I promised to text them, and talk to them at least once a week. I also promised to hang out with them during the weekends.

It was Sunday and tomorrow was my first day at a new school. I was really exited for my first day at Hollywood Arts, I wanted to see her again. I was a little sad, I knew that it was a big school and that there were little chances of meeting her, I didn't even know if she attended Hollywood Arts, but I couldn't help but hope that she did.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with those beautiful eyes piercing my soul.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to finish typing this chapter since I had already typed part of this chapter after the prologue. I had a lot of fun typing it. I apologize in advance if I have any grammar mistakes. I hope everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed my story will like this chapter. One of the reviews said that the prologue was too short so this is for you, and don't worry the chapters will get longer as the story continues. If you like this story don't forget to review!

**Chapter One:** First Day of School

(Tori's Pov)

I woke up to the sound of Trina screaming my name. "Tori! Hurry up! I'm leaving!" Okay, so she's leaving. what's the big deal? I closed my eyes and just as I was about to fall asleep I remembered. Today is my first day at Hollywood Arts! I'm going to see that gorgeous girl! Well hopefully, I will.

I immediately stood up grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I took a really quick shower, the water was freezing thanks to Trina. I always forget that she uses all the hot water, I immediately change and run down the stairs.

"Finally! Let's go! I was about to leave you here. Anyways I don't know if you know Tori but I'm well-known in Hollywood Arts, so as soon as we enter the school, I won't know you okay?" That's fine by me.

"Sure Trina." I wouldn't mind not knowing her.

We made our way to her car, and soon enough we made it to Hollywood Arts.

I became a little nervous as I walked through the door, everyone was so different. It made me doubt myself, I'm just a normal girl who can sing, and these people are probably really talented. I look into the lockers and nod my head silently at myself, they are way too into art.

"See, it's just a high school." yeah, sure it is Trina. My old school doesn't look anything like this.

"Trina, this is not just a high school every one of this kids looks really artsy, and creative, and talented. Unlike them I'm just normal." I start to think that maybe this was a mistake.

"It's Okay! There's nothing wrong with average Tori!" That doesn't help Trina.

"Anyways you are not alone, I got your back." Well that's nice, this is the first time that Trina told me something comforting.

"Oka" that's all I say before a girl comes and starts talking to Trina, and just like that the girl who supposedly had my back runs, to see a guy who today decided to straighten his hair.

I should have known that Trina helping me was too good to be true.

I had to get directions, I didn't know where my class was. I see a girl with velvet hair pass me by so I decided to ask her.

"Hey do you" But she didn't let me finish. What is it with people today and not letting me finish my sentences?

"Oh my god! You're Tori!" she says as she jumps up and down, she's way too happy, even for me.

"Uh-huh" Who is this girl?

"You were so awesome in the big showcase." that actually made me feel better.

"Awe thanks!" she seems really nice, now that I look closely at her, she's really pretty, she reminds me of something though.

"My name is Cat." Cat? Kitty Cat!? That's what she reminds me of! She seems as adorable as a Cat.

"Oh, like the animal." She would look really cute with cat ears on, wait I mean she would look great with a little tai- I really need to concentrate.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Cat asks as she looks at me questioningly.

I try to say something, anything, I didn't know what I did wrong. Maybe I offended her? "Nothing, I love cats."

"Me too! They're so cute!" and she walks away, yeah she seems a little odd. I wonder if all the Hollywood Art students are the same? That would explain why me and Trina never get along.

I hear the door open and I turn around to see a guy with a puppet? Maybe he will help me.

"Hey" I tried to talk to him but he starts to walk away and then suddenly he stops and looks at me, like I'm the best thing he ever saw.

"Hello! Female? yes?" What in the world? Of course I'm female, can't he even tell? That's so mean, do I look boyish are something?

I almost walked away but I remember that I had to ask him something. " Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me where Sikowitz classroom is?"

"Okay, if you had, do north for about thirty paces and" before he can finish his sentence, he get's cut off by the puppet. Yeah there's no respect in this school.

" Paces? The girl is no pirate!" And they start to argue, who argues with their puppet? Is that even healthy?

I try to walk away but as I do the puppet gives me easy enough directions. " Thank you." that's all I say before walking away.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake!" what the!? Why do all the weird guys hit on me!? Now that I think about it, his even weirder than Ian. I wouldn't even mind if kitty Cat would hit on me, she seemed a little odd, but she was so cute!

The guy with the puppet tried to explain himself but I just shook my head, and walked away. That's right Tori, just walk away and don't look back, I feel his gaze on my body and I walked faster, this was so awkward!

As I made my way to the classroom I can't help but try to look for the girl who has haunted my dreams. How can I find her in such a big school? Hopefully she will be in my class.

I open the door only to see that only a few students are there, and what a surprise! She isn't here. I put my bag down, school hadn't even started and I already felt a headache coming, I need some fresh air.

I turn around and start walking without looking where I was going and I ran into a guy, his drink fell all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" I see his face and double oh my gosh, his really hot.

"It's cool it's" that's all he says before I interrupt him.

"It's not cool, I spilled your drink all over you." I immediately try to clean it off with my hand, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"It's okay, you're sweet, but you might be making it worse." he smiles as I continue to rub down on him, I mean clean his shirt. If it wasn't for the fact that I might have a huge crush on the girl that I saw on the showcase. I might have enjoyed this, but I wasn't.

Here I was with this good-looking guy and I couldn't help but be disappointed that I haven't seen her yet.

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend!?" as soon as I heard the girl's voice I felt my heart skip a beat, could it be? I turn around to see that it was her. It was really her! Wait did she say boyfriend?

"Oh, I spilled coffee on him and I was" and she interrupted me, I was a little glad for that, I couldn't get over the fact that I didn't realize that she might have a boyfriend.

"Get away from him!" Yeah there goes my chances of me having a shot with her. It was bad enough that she has a boyfriend but now she probably thinks that I'm hitting on him or something.

He immediately goes to her side and kisses her on the cheek. "relax." that's all he says and she does, I can still fill her eyes on me but I can't help but look down.

Of course she has a boyfriend, why wouldn't she? But did he have to kiss her in front of me? Even if it was on the cheek, it still hurt me to see it.

I was feeling a little depressed, it didn't feel good seeing them together.

"Oh my god! There's a huge fire!" everyone starts running and screaming but I only look at the man. His the same guy that I met earlier I think I gave him two dollars? What is he doing here?

Wait did he say fire, I was about to seriously jump out the window when I heard his voice.

"Kidding, Kidding" What person jokes about a fire?

It shock me when I found out that he was my teacher. I really thought that he was homeless.

I close my eyes and I don't pay attention to class. My mind kept wondering back to her, she probably hates me, she has a boyfriend, but most of all why did I have to rub her boyfriend of all people?

I listen to the teacher as he goes and explains what improv is, he asks a girl named Jade to pick a group first.

It surprised me to see that it was her, so her name is Jade. It suits her, I can't help it when I end up checking her out, she has a great body, and by the way that she dresses, I can tell that she knows. Her voice sounds great too, I wonder if she can sing?

"Cat, Eli, Beck, and Vega." She says, I smile thinking this was going to be fun, I couldn't wait to see her acting. Wait did she say Vega? Why would she call me? But most importantly why didn't she call me Tori?

I see a small smirk on her face as she glances at me. I don't really know her but for some reason I know that sexy smirk of hers will be trouble for me.

I hesitantly make my way to the stage and her smirk widens, I swear I felt a shiver down my spine and not the good kind.

"Why don't you wait on the hall?" I should have notice something was wrong when she gave me that innocent smile of hers.

Instead I silently walk outside I was really nervous. What is she going to do? I wait for them to call my name, and I can't help but wonder what I could do to apologize to her.

I don't want her to hate me, I want to at least be her friend, I could work my way up from that. I gave a loud sigh as I see the door open there she stood with her devious smirk.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" I couldn't believe it, was this her way of getting revenge?

"Yeah, I'm the new family dog! Woof! Woof!" This was so humiliating, She was being so mean.

But my pain didn't end up there, she made me be a dog, I had to literally get down and sit like a dog, and I couldn't even speak since she said that dogs don't speak.

The improv continue and she kept humiliating me. She told everyone that I had bugs on my fur. I can't help it when I silently shiver as her hand touched the scalp of my head. Why does the first girl who I ever really had a crushed on has to make my life a living hell!?

It was only an accident I'm known to be clumsy, and it's my first day of school. How should I know who am I'm not suppose to rub? I mean, I just wanted to help the guy out. It wasn't like I was undressing him, or throwing myself at him. I was simply being nice.

When I thought that my humiliation was over it only got worse, she wasn't finish yet, of course she wasn't. She spilled iced coffee on my hair, I was glad that it wasn't hot but it still sucked.

I stood up abruptly and looked at her, she didn't even look like she regretted it, she had a big smirk on her face as she called me dog one more time.

I never felt like this before, I seriously felt like my heart stopped, it was so hard to breath, and those eyes of hers were mocking me.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran outside the classroom tears slipping down my eyes. I thought that this day would turn out great, I thought that I made a great decision by coming here, but most of all I just wanted to see her. I wanted to see those beautiful eyes of hers.

I should have guessed that something like this was going to happen. This was not one of those cheesy novels that I like to read. Not only did she had a boyfriend but by the looks of it she hated my guts.

She spilled coffee on me, she made me feel so bad, but not because of the coffee or the improv but because it was her the one causing me this pain.

If it had been any other person I would have yelled, I would have said something but because it was her I ended up running away.

I sit on one of the stairs and I take my phone out and I call one of my friends from my old school.

"Sup! Tor." I miss her.

"Alyssa, could you come pick me up? I don't want to be here anymore." She's my best friend, she's one of the most beautiful and sweet girl that I have ever met, she's also one of the "bad girls" of my old school.

She has always been there for me, she was also the first girl that I ever kissed.

"What happen Tor?" I could tell that she was concern. I'm glad she ditches school on Mondays.

"I, just come pick me up, please." I try to sound as my usual chirpy self.

"What happen, love?" I smile, she always calls me that when she knows that I'm feeling down. It might sound like we're a couple but she only says it to tease me.

She is the only girl who knows that I had never been in love. I made her watch a lot of sweet and funny romance movies. I told her how I wanted to fall in love like that, since then she calls me love, every chance that she gets.

"I spilled coffee on a guy so I tried to help him get cleaned up, that's when her girlfriend came in and she saw me rubbing down on him. I, she got back at me by spilling iced coffee all over me." I can't tell her that I like Jade, nobody has to know, specially if Jade's straight and hates me.

"And you're going to run away!?" I had to pull my phone away from my ear as I hear her screaming at me.

"You cannot just give up an opportunity like that just because one girl doesn't like you, Tor. Find some way to get back at her, stop being such a goody-goody all the time. That's why people pick on you. You can't always be nice." I can already see her pacing from side to side in her room.

"Now go back there and stand your ground. I don't care who that girl thinks she is. You are Victoria Vega, and you don't let anyone push you down. Now go back there and make me proud!" I laugh she's so nice and sweet in a really weird way.

I'll make Jade my friend if it's the last thing that I do. I know there's a reason why I'm falling for her. There has to be something more to her, this is only our first encounter, or second, if I count the big showcase. Either way I want to know her, I want to know everything about her, the good, the bad, all of it.

"Aly, you're right I shouldn't give up just because she dislikes me. I don't care what she throws at me, I'll make her my friend."

I hear her laugh and I could almost see her beautiful blue eyes sparking. " You know that I told you to get back at her, not make her your friend."

"I know but look at you and me now. You used to dislike me but now we're inseparable." I wish that me and Jade could become as close as I am with Alyssa, or much more closer.

"Love, Is this your way of telling me that you have a crush on her?" I blushed a deep shade of red and I hear her laugh, she knows I'm blushing.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about." yeah, real smooth Tori.

"Victoria, You're comparing her to me, I was the one that made you like that Katy Perry's song." That she did, she is a really good kisser, we kiss from time to time, it became a normal thing for both us.

Now that I think about it, I guess she's actually my friend with benefits. I let her kiss me as many times as she wants, but who would complain when a hot girl kisses you?

"I know I'm a good kisser but we're not talking about that Tor, we're talking about this crush that you seem to have for this girl. I never guessed you had a masochist side to you." And I blush again. It really surprises me how she knows what I'm thinking and I don't like that she knows that I like her kisses. Wait did she just called me a masochist?

"I'm not a masochist Aly! I just happen get attracted to the bad girls, there's nothing wrong with a little pain." I hear her laugh and I immediately tried to save what little dignity I have left.

"Wait I, that didn't come out right. What I'm trying to say is that she's just different from the rest Alyssa, she made my heart skip a beat."

"Did my Victoria finally found love?" Did I? Could this be love?

"Tori! Don't go!" I see André running to where I am, and I'm kind of thankful that I don't have to answer her question.

"Aly, I have to go thanks for everything I'll call you later."

"Of course you will, I have to know more about this girl, she most be really special if you still like her after she poured coffee on you." I end the call without another comment.

"Tori don't go, Jade is always like that, you get used to it after a while." I smile as I reassure him that I will not leave the school.

"Oh there you guys are! Sikowitz told me to come and get you guys." Cat says as she gives me a gentle smile.

I smile as I tell them that I would clean up first. " Tell him that I will be there shortly, I just need to get this coffee out of my hair."

She nods and says "Kay, kay" She skips back to class. I smile as I shake my head, kitty Cat is really special.

"So you're not leaving Tori?" André asks me hopefully.

"No, I'm not, this is my first day I can't let Jade affect me so much. I know that not everyone will like me." I say that with a smile on my face, but I can't help but be a little sad that she doesn't like me. If I hadn't spilled the drink on her boyfriend, and if she didn't see me rubbing him. Would things turn out differently?

"Okay, the bathroom is across the hall, I'm going back to class." André says as he makes his way back.

It took me almost half an hour to clean my hair at best as I could. It still smelled like coffee.

I left the bathroom and made my way back to the classroom, everyone was talking and the teacher was sipping quietly at his coconut.

"Finally you arrived Tori, I'm glad that you're back! We can finish the improv now. Jade, Cat, Eli, Tori, and Beck continue." I really don't like my teacher. Wasn't it enough that I got coffee all over me?

I look back at Jade and I could tell that she was upset that I didn't leave. We continue were we left off, and when Jade tried to reach for my hair, or fur as it was in this improv, I bit her hand, really hard.

There was shock on her face but it was soon replaced with a murderous look, maybe I shouldn't have listen to Alyssa.

"I'm going to kill you!" and she almost jumped me, if it wasn't for the fact that her boyfriend was holding her, I would probably be dead right now.

I give him a grateful smile.

"Stop, Jade you dropped character!" Sikowitz screamed as he puts himself in the middle of us.

"She fucking bit me!" Is it bad that I'm kind of proud that I made her this mad? Specially if she looks this sexy screaming. Concentrate Tori.

"Well I'm a dog, dog bite people sometimes." I say with a sweet innocent voice. I cannot believe I called myself a dog.

"What the hell!" I can see that she's thinking of a thousand different ways to kill me, hopefully I will leave class in one piece.

"Jade! stop with those words, and she's right, dogs do tend to bite. I told her to be a dog and she was. You on the other hand know better than to let your emotions get the better of you." Sikowitz looks at Jade and to my surprise she calms down.

"Fine, you're right." Jade says and Sikowitz smiles and the bell rings.

I grab my stuff and head out, I don't care if I don't know where I'm going I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

I almost made it through the door before I felt a hand on my wrist. I look up to see Jade looking at me intently.

" I don't know if you're brave, or just really stupid. But never try that again if you don't want to meet my scissors." After saying that she leaves, and as her boyfriend passes me by he gives me a pat on my back as he leaves.

" You did great for your first time Tori." that's all he says as he hurries up to catch up with Jade.

I didn't' really pay attention to him I couldn't help but wonder what Jade meant. What did she mean if I didn't wanted to meet her scissors? Oh god does she have some weird fetish with scissors? Does she plan to kill me with them?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Ah!" I screamed and the person behind me screamed too.

"Calm down girl, It's me André." Oh thank god, I seriously thought that it was Jade.

"Oh sorry André."

He smiles as he puts his hand in front of me. "I want to see what classes you have." he asks and I give him my schedule.

"Great you have most of your classes with me and Cat." I smile, at least I'm going to see kitty Cat again.

" Let's go the bell is about to ring." we left and made our way to my next class, I hoped that this day could get better.

My other classes were okay, they were fun but I didn't pay that much attention to them I was still thinking of how I was going to become friends with Jade.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and I turned around to see kitty Cat. "Hurry up Tori! The bell already rang, we're going to lunch now!"

I stood up and she hugged my arm we walked liked that until we got our lunch. She told me some stories about her brother and I can't help but wonder if she's safe at her home.

We arrived at a table, and what a surprise Jade is there, her boyfriend, the puppet boy, André, and now Cat who took a seat beside André, are all sitting down.

"What is she doing here!?" Does she have to say that with so much venom? I turn around and prepare to leave there's no point in fighting a meaningless fight. Well, not until I figure out how to approach her, without her trying to kill me, or publicly humiliate me.

"Babe, calm down." She kisses her cheek again and I turn around, do I really want to suffer through this?

"Sit down Tori." André says as he pats an empty spot next to him.

I hesitantly seat down and I could hear Jade whispering under her breath. "Fuck this girl, can't she just leave."

I feel a little sad when she said that but I pretended that I didn't hear her. I see her boyfriend shaking his head disappointed at her.

"Well Tori lets introduce ourselves, I'm not sure if you know all of our names." André says as he starts.

"I'm André Harris, and I'm going to be a well-known song writer." I could actually picture him doing that.

"Oh my turn! My turn! I'm Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat! Oh and I love to sing and act!." She exclaims as she stands up and makes a little dance. I have to say that I really like her, I'm sure we will be great friends.

Next puppet boy clears his throat as he starts to speak but once again his cut off by his puppet.

"The guy that has his hand up inside me is Robbie, and whatever he wants to be won't come true. His full name is Robert Shapiro but everyone just calls him Robbie, and I'm Rex, but you can call me whatever you want babe." Robbie immediately covers the puppets mouth and I can't help but shake my head as I try to ignore the puppets comment.

"Don't be so mean Rex!" Yeah, his fighting with his puppet. I don't even know him but I'm already worried for him. Like I said before this can't possible be healthy.

"Well my name is Beckett Oliver, but I prefer Beck. I want to be an actor." He gives me a small smile and Jade immediately pulls his head to her and gives him a passionate kiss. Does she still think that I want her boyfriend? She's so way off. Why would I be looking at her boyfriend when I could be looking at her?

After they finish kissing everyone turns to look at Jade probably waiting for her introduction, since she doesn't say anything André tried to tell me her name.

"This is Jadel-" that's all André says before she gives him a death glare.

"My name is Jade West and what I want to be or what I like doesn't concern you." that's all she says as she continues to eat her salad.

"It's your turn Tori!" Cat says as she looks at me.

"My name is Victoria Vega and everyone calls me Tori. I like to sing." I say with a smile, what was I suppose to say, I couldn't tell them that I loved to party almost every weekend.

"Really? Who would have guessed that sweet little Tori liked to sing. It's not like she sang on a showcase and got in for mistake." I fell a little sad but I was more curious about how she could be so mean and still manage to look so damn sexy. Is that a bad girl attitude or something? Now that I think about it as the day progresses I find it harder and harder to believe that me and her could be friends much less more. I tried talking to her.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

She responded with a horrible imitation of my voice. "Why are you so mean to me!"

"I don't talk like that!" I exclaimed and she just gave me one of her smirks, and I can't help it when I feel my heart beat so much faster.

The bell rings and she stands up and leaves.

"Don't worry about her Tori, she's always like that." Beck says as he leaves behind her.

Didn't André told me the same thing? But she can't possible be always like that could she? I know that she can't always be this bitchy. I'm going to find out who Jade truly is. I take one last look at her and I can't help it when my eyes gently follow every curve of her body.

I wonder what would happen if she found out how I feel. Would she make fun of me? Would she insult me? Would she feel disgusted?

I make my way to my next class with this thoughts on my mind, but one thing is for certain I'm not giving up without a fight.

I still haven't figure out how I'm going to make Jade like me but I will, I just hope that she doesn't kill me first.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**A/N: **Finally I finished typing this chapter, things will get interesting from now on. There will be more of Alyssa she will play an important role on the story, you could say that she will be there when the Jori finally happens. Thank you so much for reviewing, and following this story. Sorry if I have some grammar mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and if you like this, don't forget to review.

**Chapter Two: **The Bird Scene

(Tori's Pov)

I have so many books since I'm a little behind in my classes, I'm almost all caught up, it still sucks that I have to take all of my books home.

"We're here Tori, hurry up." Trina tells me as she shuts the door of her car, and she leaves me with these books, again.

Yesterday I fell as we left the parking lot, and when I asked Trina if she didn't see me she only said " I saw it, it was really funny." and she laughed, what kind of sister laughs at that? Well I would have laughed too if it had happened to her, but I would have help her too.

I slowly get out of the car and I thankfully enter the school without falling this time.

"What took you so long?" Trina asks.

"Well I" and that's all she lets me says.

"Oh! The new play roster! Hold my coffee." And she puts the coffee on top of all my books.

She runs and takes a play roster, it doesn't surprise me when she pushes all the people who were waiting to get one.

"Oh my god! All of these plays are amazing, I'm perfect for all of them." Of course she is, and I'm one hundred percent straight.

"Hey is Moonlight Magic there?" That's the only play that I know of and it's thanks to André.

"Yeah, number four, why?" Trina asks me with this weird look on her face.

"André wrote the music for it, he wants me to try out for the lead." I say with a smile on my face, this could be my first play.

"You? Why?" I really don't like how Trina said that. Does she really think that she's better than me?

Instead of answering her, I give her back her coffee and tell her to go.

She leaves and I make my way to my locker, one of my books almost fell, I barely caught it.

I didn't notice Jade walking by until she was standing in front of me.

"Need some help?" She asks me with her sexy voice, she never talks to me first, so I'm kind of happy.

"Yes." I say with a dreamy look on my face. I couldn't help it, not only was she being nice to me, but she looked so hot today, specially with those really tight skinny jeans.

Instead of helping me I see her take a sip of her coffee and she gives me a devious smirk. "Interesting." that's all she says and she walks away. I should have guess that she wouldn't help me.

It seems like she hasn't forgiven me for rubbing down on Beck, every time that I try to explain she either threatens me or simply ignores me.

I walk to my locker and I barely manage to open it, I put all of my stuff on my locker and closed it.

"My locker is full, I feel complete." I say with a smile on my face, I swear my hands would have probably fallen off if I had carried those books any longer.

"No it's not." I hear André say behind me.

"What do you mean?" Don't tell me there's more books, because there's barely room as it is.

"You got to customize it, it's mandatory and a Hollywood Arts tradition." I hear Robbie, or puppet boy as I like to call him, say as he stands in front of us. I didn't pay too much attention to him because I was more concentrated in Rex and why he had a piece of gum in his forehead.

"Why does he" I say as I gesture to Rex's forehead.

"This fool dropped me." I nod my head as I see Robbie getting the gum out of the puppets forehead. I still don't understand why his always arguing with him.

"It wasn't my fault I was helping someone!" and they start fighting again.

"What did you do for your locker Robbie?" I wasn't really that interested I just wanted him to stop fighting with his puppet they always give me a headache specially when I'm trying to figure out, why he talks to Rex like his a living person. Is it like an imaginary friend or something?

"Well, I made a mosaic using all the baby bottle nipples from my childhood." I, What? Why would someone do that?

I just look at him like he had lost his mind. But seriously, why would he do that?

It seems like he saw the question in my eyes because he says "They remind me of a happier time!"

I don't say anything, what was I suppose to say to that? Instead I turned to André and asked what he did with his.

"Check it out." He takes me to his locker, which I have to admit is really cool. It has a customized keyboard! I'm really amazed but I'm more curious about how he did that.

I mean how is that even possible? And if the locker opens when you press certain keys, doesn't that mean that anyone could open it? Now that I think about it that doesn't sound like such a good idea.

"Hey André, Robbie that squirrel is back in my office again!" I turned around to look at the teacher, I don't really listen to their conversation I'm more curious about how the squirrel got into his office, in the first place. Doesn't he close the windows?

I have really weird friends, André and Robbie left me to catch a squirrel, I turned around and noticed that my locker is completely weird, it's the only locker that looks so dull, I should really do something but what?

"I don't know what to do with my locker." I shook my head as I try to think of something, that's when I heard a creepy voice behind me.

"Wanna see my locker?" I turned around to see this weird guy behind me, he gives me the a creepy smile, and so I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I guess." What's the worst that could happen? Maybe this will help me think of something.

We walk to his locker and let's just say that Robbie's idea for his locker doesn't sound so weird now.

"These are pieces of food that I chewed but never swallowed. I spit them out" And that's all I hear as I continue to look at his locker. Why in the world would someone do that? I, that's so wrong, so very wrong.

"Pretty cool huh?" he says as he looks me up and down. I don't say anything instead I just turned around and run as fast as I could from there.

Why, why do I always get the creepy guys? Is this someone's way of telling me, that if I didn't swing both ways, I would end up with someone like that? And Trina asks me why I also like girls.

Now that I think about it, I wonder how Jade's locker looks? It has to be the scariest one, and it probably has some scissors on it, I want to see it.

I enter Sikowitz class to see that everyone has already arrived, even Jade is here.

As the class progresses Sikowitz asks Jade and Cat to act some weird scene. I was really surprised with little kitty Cat she is an amazing actress, and let's not forget about Jade. When she gets into her character you feel every emotion that she wants you to feel.

If she was a famous actress now I would totally buy all her movies, each one of them, specially with that body of hers, her beautiful eyes, and with her personality, let's just say that she's the perfect description of sexy.

As I continue to look at Jade I see a ball flying straight to kitty Cat's face, and she falls with a scream, that looked like it hurt.

"Sikowitz." I hear Jade say with a calm voice, but I know for a fact that she's pissed off. Since she doesn't talk to me, I find myself trying to figure her out. I know that when she sounds calm she's actually really upset.

"What!?" Sikowitz exclaims he sounded like he didn't know why Jade called his name. I really don't understand him, why would he hit Cat? What does that have to do with acting?

I see kitty Cat standing up with her hand on her cheek she looks at Sikowitz and says with a teary voice "You hit me on the face, with a ball!"

His only answer is that " A great actor can stay on the scene no matter what's happening around them." I actually get that, but that wasn't around her, the ball hit her on the face, how is that something that's happening around the scene?

The bell rings and everybody leaves to go to lunch. I made my way to the door only to have a ball pass right by me and hit a picture on the wall. I'm so glad that didn't hit me.

I turned around and look at sikowitz as I ask "What was that for? I'm not acting now."

He smiles at me as he says. "We need to chat." So he almost hit me just because he wanted to talk to me?

"And couldn't have you asked instead?" I say with a tired voice.

He doesn't answer and I wait until everybody leaves the room. I sit on my seat as I wait for him to talk.

"I heard that you want to audition for a play." He says as he walks from one side of the room to the other.

"Yes I did, it's for Moonlight Magic." Is he going to tell me that I shouldn't? Oh I hope he doesn't I'm actually looking forward to it.

He stands in front of me. " You should, but." and he leaves me hanging after saying that.

"But what?" When someone ends their sentence with a but, that's not a good sign.

"You can't." and I knew it! Here comes my downfall, it probably would have hurt less if he had hit me with the ball.

"Not until you pass the bird scene!" he hands me a little book and I look it over, bird scene that doesn't sound so bad.

"It's a scene that every Hollywood Arts student has to take and pass before they can audition for any and all school productions." Okay so I just have to pass this scene, maybe I can audition for the play after all. I turned around to see Cat entering the classroom.

"Hey Sikowitz, I have a question about the homework" and he throws another ball at kitty Cat, I'm glad that she managed to dodge it, as she ran away from the classroom.

I turned around and look at Sikowitz, I don't say anything as I wait for him to explain, why he threw that ball, but instead of giving a real answer he just says "We will never know her question." and he left threw the window.

How did he became a teacher at this school?

I left the classroom and I made my way to my locker that's when I saw Jade standing in front of her locker, I was still really curious about how her locker looked, so I went and talk to her.

"Hey Jade, what are you doing?" She doesn't say anything she just opens the locker and puts her stuff in it, before closing it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" That's so like her, I don't answer her as I keep looking at her eyes, and then at her gorgeous lips, I would do anything just to feel them against mine.

"Vega!" and she screams my last name, it would be so much better if it was my first name instead.

"Vega! Are you listening to me?" She asks me as she grabs my chin and I find myself unable to breathe, her face is so close to mine. I feel her nails digging into my skin, I know there's going to be a mark, but I don't care.

"Uh-huh" I answered I really don't know what she told me. How could I? When she's so close to me.

She let's go of me and she just bites her lip, I know she does that unconsciously, but I can't help it when I think that she looks so sexy, and extremely good. She would look better with my teeth biting her lip instead though.

"Uh fuck it, I really don't care." and she leaves, I wonder what she doesn't care about.

"Jade wait!" I scream but she doesn't listen, she continues walking and my gaze follows her, until I can't see her anymore.

I look behind me and I'm not surprised when I see that her locker is cover in scissors and in paint that looks like blood. I shake my head leave it to Jade to make her locker look like a murder scene.

I spent the rest of my day daydreaming of her, I really wish I could be as bold as Alyssa. When she likes someone she just goes with it, even if they have a boyfriend.

After school I spent the rest of my day practicing for the bird scene, I really want to take part on the play, but most importantly I want Jade to see that I am a good actress, that's when I remember that Alyssa has a white umbrella cockatoo, I really don't know why but she does, so I call her.

"Sup, Tor." I don't waste time and I tell her everything.

"Okay, let me get this right, you have to pass this bird scene first before you can audition for a play." She asks me.

"Yes." that's all I say.

"And you want to borrow my white umbrella cockatoo so you can impress the girl who spilled iced coffee on you." Yes, of course I do.

"Yes, I do." I hear her laugh and I immediately blush.

"I mean no, I want to make a good impression." That doesn't sound like it actually helped me.

"Of course you do." I hear her say with that sweet voice of hers, she only talks like that when she knows that she beat me in an argument.

"Aly! Are you going to help me or not?" I really need to practice my scene now, after all I have to do it tomorrow.

"You know I will love, I'll be right there." she doesn't live that far away from me so it only takes her twenty minutes before I see her knocking on my window.

I make my way and opened it for her. " Why don't you ever used the door?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Where's the fun in that." I see her smirk as she walks to my bed, she takes a sit, and that's when I notice that she doesn't have her cockatoo.

"Where's the cockatoo?" I see her smile and I can also see a glint on her eyes but she doesn't answer instead she whistles and the cockatoo comes flying through the window and lands on her shoulder.

" Here she is." I kept looking at her and then back at the cockatoo, that was so cool, that could actually help me with the scene.

The cockatoo flies and lands on top of my book shelf. Alyssa moves her finger, beckoning me to her.

I stand in front of her and she grabs my arm causing me to fall into her lap. She doesn't say anything as she grabs my hair and pushes my lips against hers, it's not a passionate kiss, just her usual way of greeting me.

As we pull away I see her beautiful smile " So do you mind if I stay here and watch you practice your scene?" I shake my head and I give her a small peck as I stand up.

"Of course not, I can always use your opinion." I say as I take my glasses off and I start to practice the scene, after I'm finish I tell her what I want the white cockatoo to do and she just nods her head.

"It's a great scene Victoria, but you should do it with your glasses on." I turned around as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I ask, knowing her she's going to tell me something that has nothing to do with the bird scene.

"Obviously, because you look so much hotter with glasses on." she tells me with a serious face, I can't help but laugh at that.

"Seriously?" that's all I say.

"Seriously, and even if your iced coffee girl is straight and has a boyfriend, she will be checking you out." She says with a smirk on her face.

I can't argue with that, I don't know if Jade would actually check me out, but I don't have anything to lose, well maybe I do I never like to wear my glasses on public because I think that I look like a dork.

"Are you sure? I always thought that I looked like a dork with them." I say and she stands up and grabs the glasses she puts them on me.

She then puts both of her hands on my cheeks, she leans in, and I can feel her breath against my lips, she smiles as she says. " You don't look like a dork and even if you did, you would be a really hot dork." and she lets me go.

I immediately blush and she laughs.

I continue to rehearse until midnight, she stands up to leave but I grabbed her hand, I won't feel good if she left this late at night.

I tell her to spend the night and she just says "Sure." I don't have to offer her pajamas or anything like that because both of us sleep the same way, only in our underwear.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and it doesn't surprise me when I notice that she already left. I look up to see the white umbrella cockatoo on top of the shelf and beside him is a small note.

" Don't forget to wear your glasses, and P.S. Good luck my hot dork, oh and I'm picking you up after your bird scene and you will be in so much trouble if anything happens to my cockatoo!" I laugh as I read the last part, she seriously can't live without her pet.

It doesn't take me long to get ready for school, I take the cockatoo with me, Trina doesn't even notice that I have it. We arrive a little earlier then what I planned but I don't mind, this way I won't have to explain why I have a large bird in my arm.

I arrive to Sikowitz class to find it empty, I opened the window and the cockatoo flies to the tree that its outside the window.

Soon enough everyone arrives and I take a seat on my chair. I know this will be a great scene.

"The time has come for our new student to tackle the bird scene!" Sikowitz says as I stand up, I smile as I put my glasses on, I even put some music, let's get this started.

I close my eyes and I take a deep breath I start to talk with a country accent " It was 1934 and my husband left me, alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary insistence. No telephone, no radio. Only a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings." As I finish saying that I whistled and the white umbrella cockatoo flies in.

I see Cat squeal as she looks at the bird, André nods impressed, I look at Jade and she just raises her eyebrow her head resting on her hands.

I also hear Sikowitz ask Beck " You see the bird too right?" he asks with a worried voice.

Beck stares at him before answering " Yeah." Sikowitz smiles and says "Fantastic." He takes a sip out of his coconut and I cannot help but wonder what is his actually drinking.

I continue with the scene " One day I was feeling low I said to him 'oh bird, you can fly. You can fly miles from this place yet you stay. Why?'" I shake my head and the cockatoo flies back to the tree.

I'm really glad that Alyssa has her really well-trained.

"And apparently my question rang true becasue that afternoon, the bird left, and so went my spirit." I finish the scene with a sad look at the audience before I closed my eyes.

Sikowitz stands up and applauds. "That was really impressive."

I smile as I ask "Did I get it right?"

As soon as I said that I see Jade smirk as she shakes her head.

Sikowitz gives me a small smile as he answers "Nope."

I smile I knew I did good. Wait what? How did I not get it right? That scene had to be one of the best! How in the world did I not get it right?

"Wait, why? " I ask.

"Well Tori because" and I don't let him finish as I question how I did not get it right.

"How? I know I did great, I know you're a great teacher but anyone can see that it was a great scene, I don't care what you say I won't do it again, I'm proud of it." As I finish saying that I take a sit on my chair, and I take my glasses off. I never like talking back to anyone but I actually practice for hours, and I know that it was impressive, because even Jade was paying attention.

Nobody says anything and I'm started to question my acting abilities but then I hear everybody applauding and I turned around and I see that even Jade is applauding me, she looks straight into my eyes, and I can see a small smile on her face.

I immediately turned around before anybody can notice my blush. But wait, why are they applauding? I fail, did I not?

"You just passed the bird scene!" I hear Sikowitz screamed. How did I pass it? Didn't he just tell me that I didn't?

"The whole point of the bird scene is to teach young actors like yourself to believe in your own choices no matter what others think." He says and I smile, I passed, I really passed!

The bell rings and everyone makes their way to lunch. I see Jade waiting at the door, and my heart starts beating faster, I know that she's probably not waiting for me, so I don't stop until I hear her beautiful voice.

"Vega." That's all she says as I turned to look at her she gives me an awkward pat on the shoulder and leaves not before saying.

"Not bad, not bad at all, Vega." and I can't help it when I blush, not only did she not insult me, but she complimented me. I know I have a goofy smile as I walk to my locker I put my stuff on it and make my way to lunch, I have to tell my friends that I'm leaving now. After all I can't possibly leave the cockatoo all day on the tree.

I arrive to our table and I see all of them eating.

"Hey Tori aren't you going to eat with us?" asks André.

I shake my head as I tell them. "No, sorry I'm leaving already, my friend is probably waiting for me outside."

I wish I could stay a little longer maybe I could actually get Jade to talk to me more but if I don't go out Alyssa will probably come and get me.

"Oh! Whose your friend?" Kitty Cat asks me with her usual chirpy voice.

I smile as I tell them. "She's a friend from my old school, she's also the girl who lend me the white umbrella cockatoo."

"Cockatoo?" asks kitty Cat, with a really cute face, she sounds so confused.

"The bird that I used for the bird scene." I tell her and she immediately nods in understanding.

"Who is she?" It surprised me who asked that, and it seemed like I wasn't the only one, everyone turned and looked at Jade.

"What!?" She asks with that vicious look in her eyes. Just as I was about to answer I felt two hands in my waist, I immediately stiffen until I heard the chuckle.

Alyssa puts her head on my shoulder as she looks at all of my friends. "So are this your friends Victoria?" Alyssa asks and I silently nod as I see Jade giving me and Alyssa a murderous look, Alyssa only laughs as she pulls me closer to her.

None of them say anything they all have their mouths open except for Jade.

"Oh hot!" I hear Rex say and Robbie immediately puts his hand on Rex's mouth, Robbie has a blush on his cheeks. I really don't want that boy to have fantasies about us.

I should have known Alyssa wouldn't wait for me, this is so like her. I turned around to talk to her only to realize how close we are, our noses are barely touching, and she has that glint on her eyes that tells me she's having so much fun with this predicament of mine.

I really didn't want to come out to my friends like this, and I specially didn't want Jade to see me like this. I know me and Alyssa are not dating but I can tell that all of them think that we are, well everyone except Cat.

Kitty Cat is too oblivious to notice, I don't know how I'm suppose to explain this to everyone, specially to Jade.

"Aly, I thought you would wait on the car?" I asked as I notice that her hands were going a little too low.

"I got tired of waiting love." She answers as she kisses me on the lips. I stand there shock that she would do that, well if I think about it, it doesn't surprise me as much. She loves to make me feel uncomfortable.

I hear my friends gasp well not only my friends but everyone in the cafeteria and I try to pull Alyssa away from me but she only grabs my hair and deepens the kiss.

She finally lets me go but not before giving me a light peck. "I'll be waiting at the car, hurry up Love!" and she leaves me, how am I suppose to explain that?

I turned to see everyone looking at me, well everyone except Jade. She had a scowl on her face and she refuses to look at me.

"Jade I" she doesn't let me finish, and I'm glad because I don't know what I'm suppose to explain.

"Vega, leave your little girlfriend is waiting." She makes a little gesture with her hand. I feel like she just slap me across the face, her words sounded so cold, and I thought that we were making some progress.

"But Jade I" and again she cuts me off, this is not fair. Why is she so upset all of a sudden? I didn't do anything? Oh god, don't tell me she's one of those homophobic people? Please don't tell me I fell for one of those? there's no way I have a chance now. I shake my head as I try to hold my tears.

" Didn't you hear me? leave, god you're such an eyesore." I turned around and I ran, I don't look back as I hear my friends calling my name. I ran as fast as I can and I find myself in front of Alyssa, she was waiting for me outside her car.

I don't say anything as I hug her tight and I silently cry on her shoulder, even if I'm upset I know that it's not her fault. Alyssa would never hurt me, I feel her hands on my back and her lips on top of my head.

"Love, what happen?" I shake my head as I continue crying, we stayed like that for several minutes. I feel her gaze leave me and I could tell that she was looking at someone, I try to turn around only to have her kiss me on the lips.

"Let's go my Victoria." she tells me as our lips are barely apart, I silently nod as I get into the passenger seat.

She whistles and the bird lands on my lap. I smile as the bird's head lightly caresses my arm.

I thought that this would be a great day, I even passed the bird scene, but I feel horrible for how Jade talked to me. What did I even do? I still don't understand why her sudden change in her attitude. She even gave me a small smile, and a compliment.

Alyssa starts the car, and soon enough we're leaving Hollywood Arts behind.

"Love, are you sure that your coffee girl is straight?" I turned around to look at Alyssa. I know I was giving her a puzzled look because I hear her chuckle.

"Of course she is, she has a boyfriend." I answer with a little sadness in my voice.

"She didn't look so straight to me, specially with the way she looks at you." I, wait what? How does she look at me? She was practically murdering me with her look.

"What did she tell you when I left?" what does that have to do with anything?

"She told me to leave, with my "little girlfriend" and that I was an eyesore." I answer and she stops at a stop sign and looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Based on how upset she was when you rubbed her boyfriend, she is the jealous type right?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, yeah." I really don't know where this is going.

"Perfect, well Tori do you want to pretend to date me?"

"Okay." I answer without actually paying attention to her. She gives me a light peck on the cheek as she continues driving. Okay so I'm going to pretend to date Alyssa that doesn't sound so bad. Wait what? I mean Alyssa is gorgeous and it would be great to date her, even if it was pretending, but why would we pretend?

"Don't think too much about it, I'm getting tired of you moaning about her, sometimes you're too shy, specially when it comes to your feelings, I'm going to give both of you a gentle push into the right direction." She tells me as we arrive to my house, I just nod my head as I silently open the door, we enter my house and it doesn't surprise me to find it empty.

"I'll help you get the iced coffee girl, I think that you guys will be a great couple, and she's so much better than Danny." I smile, she never liked Danny the funny thing is that she didn't have a problem with him, she just disliked him because he was a guy.

"You just say that because she's a girl." I hear her beautiful laugh and she nods her head.

"That's one reason, she's also gorgeous, if you both got together the sex would be amazing, and you're too hot to be wasted on some douchebag." I shake my head as I try to control my blush, leave it to her to think of only sex.

Danny wasn't that bad of a guy, the only problem that I had with him, had to be his controlling personality.

I don't know what Alyssa plans to do but one thing is for certain, she always gets what she wants, that's one of the things that I really like about her.

I still feel sad for how Jade talked to me, but if Alyssa is right than maybe just maybe I might have a shot with Jade.


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. I'm glad that so many people are liking my story. I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had planned to finish this chapter on Friday. But I just kept adding stuff. Hopefully the chapter will make up for the long wait. Once again thank you for following, reviewing, and favoriting this story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 3:** Friends?

"Victoria, are you listening?" I look up to see Alyssa's gorgeous eyes looking back at me.

"I'm sorry what?" She shakes her head and grabs me by my shirt. She gives me a passionate kiss, and pushes me away. It still surprises me how random she is.

"Now can you stop thinking about coffee girl for a couple of minutes?" I blush as I look at anything else but her face.

"I wasn't thinking about her." It's not a complete lie, well it might be. I just can't wait to see what her reaction will be when I arrive at school today.

"Love, I know you. You've got this glint on your eye. We're in my house, you spent the night here. You're borrowing my clothes, and I'm taking you to school. Everyone will think that I had my sweet way with you, and well this will not help." She stands up and abruptly pushes me to the wall.

I don't have time to think of anything else as I feel her lips in my neck. She's sucking on my pulse point. I try to push her away but she grabs both of my arms and puts then in top of my head.

I always forget how strong she is. My struggles are forgotten when she bites on my neck, and I bite my bottom lip as I try so hard not to moan. Yes, it turns me on when someone bites me specially if it's a girl. I find it more sexy.

The first time that I realize this was when I was a little too drunk with some of my friends, a girl approached me, she pushed me to a wall and sucked my neck. It felt so much better than with all the other guys. And Aly is so good at this.

"Alyssa. What are you doing?" I ask with a breathless voice.

She bites hard before she starts sucking again. "What does it look like I'm doing." She answers with a husky voice. My body unintentionally shivers and I know what she's doing.

She wants to leave a kiss mark on my neck so everyone will think that she did have her way with me.

"Aly, don't bite too hard." She gives my neck a light kiss before biting me gently. She continues sucking my neck and I close my eyes.

This will not be a fun day of school. Everyone will look at me, and well everyone will see this kiss mark because I'm sure that it's going to be big. I hope Jade doesn't see this.

It's true that this will get a reaction out of her but I don't know if it will be a positive or a negative one.

"There all done." Alyssa let's go of my hands. She gives me a light peck on the lips before giving me one of her beautiful smiles.

"Now everyone will think that you are mine, Victoria." She takes a seat on her bed, and looks me up and down.

"Do you have your glasses?" And she changes the subject so fast. Not that I had any comment on what she had just said.

"Yes why?" She smirks a little and I know she's planning something.

"I want you to wear them to school today." I look at her with a dumbstruck face. Why do I need to wear them?

"You look hot on them, love. And it completes your outfit." She tells me as she stands up and takes her keys.

I look down at myself before I follow her. I do look good today. I usually don't go for ripped skinny jeans, and a low-cut v-neck tunic but these are the clothes that Alyssa picked for me.

She said that " Your coffee girl has to be blind if she doesn't look at you at least once today." I immediately agreed.

Why would I question it? I wouldn't mind if Jade couldn't keep her eyes away from me.

Alyssa opens the passenger side and I take my seat. She goes to the driver's side and gets in.

She can be so gentle when she wants. That's how she scores so many dates with girls.

"So ready for our plan to begin?" I nod my head. Alyssa wants me to act like Jade is nothing special to me. She says that Jade will try harder to get my attention.

I do not know if it will work but she seems adamant that it will.

"It will work, Victoria. Trust me you look smoking hot, specially with those glasses." I laugh, I swear if I didn't know better I would probably think that Alyssa has a fetish with glasses.

"I do." She answers me and I don't say anything as I keep looking at her. I know I didn't say that out loud.

She laughs gently as she stops at a red sign. "I do have a glasses fetish." I blush as I turn and look at the window.

"That's what you were thinking right?" I don't say anything as I continue to look at the window.

She gently grabs my hand. " You're so easy to read, Victoria. I really do love teasing you." Yeah, of course she does. Wait tease me?

"So you don't have a fetish?" I ask as I grab my glasses with one hand, silently indicating that I will take them off.

She smirks. "I like this feisty Victoria better. But you should save those comments for Jade." I nod my head. It takes me a few seconds before I realized that she changed the subject.

"You do, don't you?" I answer and she laughs as she nods her head.

"Yes, but it's our dirty secret okay." I blush and she laughs louder. Leave it to her to make a normal conversation into a dirty one.

"We're here." I didn't realize we were already parked in front of Hollywood Arts.

"Okay, thank you for everything Aly." She shakes her head as she tells me to wait.

She gets out of her car and opens the passenger door for me.

I give her a light peck on the cheek as I get out.

It takes me two seconds to spot Jade in front of her car. She has a weird expression and I can see her eyes dig deep into my own.

I feel a hand on my cheek and I turned around.

"Let's give her a show, my love." Before I could say anything else, she crashes her lips with mine. I know I'm suppose to act like we're a couple so I gently put my hands around her neck.

She moans in appreciation and I feel my head flush a deep red. She's enjoying this too much. Alyssa never moans.

She slowly let's go of my lips and I can see the glint on her eye. Yeah, she is enjoying this way too much.

"Have a nice day, love." I nod and she smirks.

I hesitantly make my way to the entrance, and I open the door. I feel her gaze still locked on my body.

I turned around and she waves before she gets on her car. I shake my head and then the next thing I know I feel a hard pain on my shoulder.

I see Jade walking by, like she just didn't hit me on purpose. I wonder if this is a good sign?

I make my way to my locker before a teacher stops me. " Miss. Victoria, did you choose your instrument." What instrument? Nobody told me anything about an instrument.

"Everyone in Hollywood Arts has to play at least one instrument. Here I will give you one to help you." He gives me a French horn and leaves.

Where in the world am I suppose to put this? I stop in front of my locker. I smile as I see the big words "Make it Shine". I decided to put the name of the song that I sung in the show case. It wasn't because it was the song that got me in, but because it was the song that got me to see Jade. If I had not sang it I would have never seen her.

I opened the locker and I tried to put the French horn inside, and just my luck it doesn't fit.

I struggle for a couple of minutes before I give up.

"Tori!" I turned around to see André and Cat.

"What's up?" Cat asks me.

"I'm having a horrid problem. Why do I have to play an instrument anyway?" I answer as I look back at my French horn. Of all the instruments why do I have to play this one? I don't even know how to hold it.

"Everyone in Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument, Tori." Cat answers like it's the most logical thing in the world.

I know I'm making a big deal out of this but I sing that has to count as instrument right?

"Okay, well I sing. My throat is my instrument, I'm a throat player." That didn't sound as good as it did in my head. Actually it sounds extremely weird.

"Doesn't count." André answers. And I know I'm acting childish when I think that it should.

"It sounds kind of gross." Cat looks at me with a weird expression. It does doesn't it? I have this weird image on my head and I immediately shake my head.

"Why did you pick the French horn?" André asks.

I answer with a shrug. "I don't know a teacher gave it to me."

"And you just took it?" André asks. I nod.

"Yes, I figured that I like French Fries, and French toast. So why not play a French horn?" I answered.

"One time when I was eating French toast at a restaurant. I started laughing and then I started choking so the woman who ran the restaurant made me leave." I didn't know how to respond to that. I, Kitty Cat is truly special.

Cat looks at me with a sad face before she smiles. "So let's hear your horn!" She exclaims and André nods his head.

"Just play the funky music white girl." I nod my head.

I don't even know the first thing of how this thing works. I just have to blow it, right? That sounded bad.

"You know I'm half latina right?" I ask André. They don't have to know that I'm just buying time.

"Then hit it muchacha!" I shake my head. I have really unique friends.

I blow on it and let's just say that it sounded horrible. It sounded like a painful scream that even scared me.

I smile as I look at them. "I think that it's broken." I tell them. And if it's not then I really suck at this.

André takes it away from me as he tells me that he will fix it.

He starts playing and the music doesn't even compare to what I was trying to do. André sure is talented. I really suck at playing instruments. The only one I know how to play is the piano. But nobody knows that, it's my secret, and I don't want anyone to know.

It's one of my favorite hobbies.

I just realize that they haven't said anything about Alyssa, or that I have a big love bite on my neck. Well they probably haven't seen it yet, I did cover it with my hair.

Cat looks at me with a smile on her face. "It's not broken." She then goes to André and starts dancing by his side.

Their great friends, maybe they don't mind that I swing both ways.

I close my locker and head to class.

I open the door to see Beck fighting some guy. Beck falls to the floor. He tries to stand up and I'm trying to stop the fight.

I jump in top of the guy who was hitting Beck. I try hitting him only to be pulled away by André.

"What are you doing?" I hear the teacher ask.

"That guy was beating up Beck." I answer with a worried expression.

I hear Jade laugh, and she shakes her head. "Oh you poor thing." I didn't like the way she say that. It sounded like she was talking to a little kid.

"We were practicing." Beck says ignoring Jade's comment. But why would someone practice a fight?

"This is Ross." The teacher answers calmly.

"I'm Ross!" The guy answers with an exaggerated tone.

"His a professional stuntman. I invited him to teach the class about stage fighting." He answers calming down the guy, I mean Ross.

I feel really bad now. But it doesn't take long for everything to become worse.

"And now Tori says "What's stage fighting!?"" Jade says with an annoying imitation of my voice.

I look at her. " I wasn't going to say that." I totally was going to say that. What in the world is stage fighting?

I turned around and grab André by the arm. "What is it?" I ask him in a whispered voice.

"Fake fighting it looks real like for a play or a movie." Now I feel stupid.

"Oh." That's all I say what was I suppose to say to that?

"I took a class with him last summer." Beck says pointing at the teacher.

"Well it look like it was hurting you." I mean I really thought he was in trouble. I was just trying to help.

"Why do you care? Is your little girlfriend not good enough for you?" Jade asks, and I know that she still thinks that I want Beck. How can she get so jealous after all they believe that I am dating Alyssa. So why in the world would I want Beck?

I ignore her second question as I answer her. "Because I figure that he already suffers enough pain dating you." and just like I thought she gets upset.

"You want to see pain!?" Jade exclaims her face getting so close to mine. And I found myself thinking that I wouldn't mind seeing pain, specially if it comes from her.

Wait that doesn't sound good, I wouldn't mind seeing pain if it was the good kind of pain. I found myself blushing.

Before she could start a fight with me Beck grabs her and tries to calm her down.

"Why don't we go sit over there?" He tells Jade as he pushes her to the back seats.

I pull André to the other side of the room. "Why does she hate me?" I ask.

"Maybe she heard you play the French horn." Ha ha very funny, it didn't sound that bad did it? It probably did.

After everyone arrives class starts.

Ross calls Cat and he's trying to show us an example of how to make a hit more believable.

He swings and his fist doesn't connect to Cat. She closes her eyes and then smiles.

"It's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face." Before he could finish Cat interrupted him.

"Thank you." She tells him with a grateful smile.

He shakes his head. "But if we stage it from another angle. Then!" He turns around and asks if the sound effect is ready.

He swings and Cat screams it looks like she actually got hit. I almost ran for her side if it's not for the fact that Cat smiles and answers.

"I'm okay everyone!" I find myself smiling at her. She's so cute and adorable. I'm happy that she's my friend. I smile as Cat takes a seat by my side. She and Alyssa would make a great couple. I shake my head, I don't even know if Cat likes girls. And I know I couldn't set Alyssa with Cat. After all they believe that Alyssa is dating me.

"All right I'm going to pair you guys up. Each team will work with Ross this week to prepare a fight scene." Oh this sounds exciting. I hope I'm not pair up with Jade. As much as I like her I know she would probably end up hitting me.

"I thought his name was Steve." I turned to look at André. He called him Ross when Beck and him were fighting right? But he does have one of those faces.

"He does look like a Steve." I answered with a nod. Soon enough everyone was talking about how he should be a Steve and not a Ross.

It was actually kind of funny when Steve, I mean, Ross tried explained that his name is actually in fact Ross. But even the teacher agreed with us because he didn't let him finish. Poor Steve, he needs to change his name. He probably had lived with the wrong name all his life.

"Okay. On Friday you will all perform your fights scenes here in front of the class." Oh so we only have a couple of days to practice? This sucks. I look at Jade and I noticed something. She's wearing a really low shirt. It's not like I'm trying to look or anything, but is she a D cup? Oh god, what am I thinking. Concentrate Tori, just turn around. I mean wow, I think she is.

I immediately turned around as he starts to tell us the names of the pairs. "The pairs will be Beck and Cat. " Oh so no couple action? I'm kind of glad for that.

"André and Guenn." Who's that? I really need to pay more attention.

"Daren and Jess." Oh Daren is he that guy that I have in my last period? I turn to look at him. Yup, he is. Jess, Jess doesn't ring a bell.

"Tori and Jade." That sounds nice. Tori and Jade, I like it. Our names go great together. Wait what!?

"Tori and who!?" I exclaim as I turn to see Jade with a small smirk, she looks me up and down, and she raises her eyebrows. She gives me the most innocent smile that I have seen on her face. Oh this cannot be good.

The bell rings and everyone stands up, I'm still glued to my seat. She will kill me, she will seriously kill me, or she will hurt me really bad.

I have to get out of this situation. "Wait I'm not comfortable with my partner." Partner, I like that. Jade should totally be my partner. In anything beside a stage fight.

"Just a sec." Before the teacher could listen to me. I feel someone behind me. Oh please don't let it be Jade.

"Hey partner." Oh god, that does sound good. Specially if it's coming out of her lips.

"I can't wait for our fight." She gives me a look that sends shivers down my spine.

"Scene." That doesn't sound good. I have to get this out of this situation. I want to live at least until I can confess my feelings. I'm not asking much right?

Jade leaves. The teacher tells me that we cannot change partners. I grab my phone and I update my status.

Yeah, I want everyone to know that my life is in danger.

I make my way to lunch all of my friends are already on their seats.

I smile as I take a seat by André. Jade looks at me and for a second I could have sworn that she was checking me out. But she couldn't be could she?

"So how's your day been, muchacha?" André asks me. It was good until I learned that soon Jade will beat me up.

"It's been great. How about yours?" I answer as I pull my hair back.

He doesn't answer as he looks at me with wide eyes. What did I said? I look around to see that even Jade looks a bit shocked.

"Oh I'm sure it can't compare to the night you had, babe." I look to see Robbie covering Rex's mouth.

Why would I have a better night? Cat giggles as she points at my neck. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks and I blush a deep red.

"Wow, someone likes it rough." I was about to scream at Rex but before I could Jade grabs him and throws him across several lunch tables.

"No! Rex!" Robbie stands up and runs to find Rex. I'm kind of happy that Jade did that, he deserved it.

"So is it the white girl from yesterday?" André asks and I blush even more if that's possible.

"Oh, so it was. How was it?" I what? I expect this from Rex but from André. I shake my head, boys, and puppets.

"Shut up André no one cares who Vega fucks." It actually hurt when she said that. I wished she cared.

"Hey, I was only joking." André answers and I hope that he was only joking.

"So is she good?" Beck asks me, and Jade hits him in the shoulder.

"Beck." She growls as she calls his name. Beck immediately raises his hands in surrender.

"I was kidding Babe." Jade looks at me for a moment and then what she says next surprises me.

"So, is she the reason you're wearing those clothes and the glasses?" I smile. So she has looked at me. I want to tell her that she's the reason but I know that I can't.

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to look good today." I tell her and she raises her eyebrow at me. We keep looking at each other before she finally gives me a really sexy look. And I bite my lip.

She smirks as she tells me. " Too bad it didn't work out." She stands up and leaves, Beck silently following her.

But I know that it did. I know for a fact that she has looked at me. Maybe this was a great idea.

To my utter disappointment the rest of my day goes by fast. Jade and I did rehearse but we barely talked. I wish I could have at least a decent conversation with her. But no, as soon as we ended up rehearsing she left. She didn't even say goodbye.

I left with Trina since Alyssa would be with her family for most of the day. It was her uncle's birthday and she had promised to be there.

It was eight at night before Alyssa called me.

"So how was your day, Vic." I smiled, it could have been better.

"It was alright. I have to do a stage fight scene with Jade though."

"It doesn't sound so bad, it's just acting." I know but wait, am I the only one who didn't know what a stage fight was?

"You didn't know what it was did you." She laughs, and I try to pretend that I did.

"Of course I did."

"Sure, Victoria and I'm straight." Hey that's mean.

"Okay, I didn't." I really can't win against her.

"So did she check you out?" I smile at her question. Aly always likes to get straight to the point.

"I don't know. Kind of?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" Alyssa asks me.

"Both? She kind of did. I mean she asked me if you were the reason I was wearing these clothes."I tell her as I lay down on my bed.

"Okay. So what did you tell her?"

"That maybe or maybe I just wanted to look good." I tell her.

"Good, you should always leave her wandering about our relationship."

"Do you really think it will work." I ask her with a tired voice, I know it's still early but I barely slept yesterday. I was too worried about what would happen today.

"It will love. You just have to trust me. Even if it doesn't seem like much she has talked to you more this day than most of the past week right?"

"Yes, she has. I noticed that she kept glancing at me a couple of times." I'm actually happy about this.

"See I told you. Now go to sleep. Don't worry about Jade I'm sure she won't hit you." She hangs up before I can complain.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I get dress and head to school with Alyssa. Just like the day before she kisses me before she leaves.

My first class was boring but I guess it could have been worse. We were learning about different accents and I don't even know why.

I leave class only to hear my sister scream.

"Oh no! The puppet guy!?" Hey, that's my name for him!

"Excuse me!" Robbie exclaims. His clearly offended that Trina practically called Rex a puppet. To him Rex is not a puppet. See I listen to him. His a nice guy a little weird but nice.

"Can I please audition with someone else." Oh an audition. They should totally audition together it would be the greatest play ever.

"You know, you can whisper that." If Alyssa says that I don't have a backbone, because I always tend to avoid fights. Does this mean that Robbie doesn't have bones?

"It's just an audition." The guy in charge of calling their names tells Trina.

This is funny, for a moment I forget that I will have to make a fight scene with Jade.

"Leave the puppet." Trina looks between Rex and him. I had to chuckle at Rex's answer.

"It's cool just leave me beside the hot blond." Okay that sounds kind of creepy.

Robbie leaves him and the blond girl looks back at Rex. Is he seriously grabbing her thigh?

I turn around and I pretend that I didn't see anything.

I make my way to my next class. I seriously can't stop thinking about Jade, and how she's going to beat me up into a bloody mess. It doesn't take long for the bell to ring and I make my way to lunch.

I seat with André and Cat. I'm kind of thankful that Beck and Jade are sitting in another table. But why do they have to look so good together?

"Look at her." I answer as I stab my poor salad for the hundredth time.

"Who?" André asks me. Jade of course, who else would I be looking at.

"She's probably telling Beck. How she's going to punch me when we do our scene." I really hope that they're not talking about that.

"Forget about it, how about you tell me more about Alyssa?" I look to see André with a knowing smirk.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that she was just a friend right?" He laughs and I blush.

"Well girl, do all half latinas do that? If so how come you haven't kiss me yet." I can see that his joking but I blush even deeper if that's possible.

"Of course not. She's my girlfriend." I answer with a whispered voice.

"Am I not your girl friend Tori?" Kitty cat looks at me with a sad face.

"Of course you are you're my friend that happens to be a girl. She's a girl that happens to be my girlfriend. " I think I just confused her even more. Hopefully she will understand.

"What does that mean?" Cat says as she looks at me, clearly confused.

"What Tori is trying to say is that Alyssa is a girl that she dates. You're a girl that she hangs out with." André answers.

"Oh she's your girlfriend!" I nod my head.

"Oh my gosh you like girls!" I burst out laughing.

"Yes, I also like guys." She nods her head.

"One time my brother tried to kiss this guy but his girlfriend." and André cuts her off. I'm kind of glad that he did. It was a strange conversation.

"Jade isn't going to beat you Tori." Of course she is! Why doesn't anyone see that?

"What if she hits me? What do I do then?" I ask André and he shrugs.

"Bleed, burst into tears." He answers like it's the most common thing in the world.

"I'm serious." I tell him.

"It's stage fighting. No one really hits anybody." I know that his trying to reassure me but it could happen.

"Yeah, but accidents happen and what if she makes an accident happen on purpose?" Knowing her she probably will. I have to skip that class.

"You know the word mirror has six letters and half of them are r's?" Kitty Cat says and I smile a little. She's trying to cheer me up. Or at least I think she is.

"Haven't you and Jade being rehearsing?" André asks me. Yes, we have but she's probably waiting till our big day.

"Yeah yesterday after school and this morning during study hall."

André smiles. "Did she hit you for real?" No she didn't but like I said before that's not the point.

"No she didn't, she's probably waiting to do it in front of the class to humiliate me." I mean it's Jade she's like the bad ass girl of this school. She has to be planning something like that.

André tries one more time to reassure me "If she does she loses a letter grade."

Yeah that sounds so much better. " Oh so she gets an A minus and I get a broken eye and a black nose." Wait what?

"I think you meant." I didn't let André finish I know what I meant, and he knows it. So we should just move along with it.

"I know what I meant."

"My dog has a black nose! It's so cute." Kitty Cat says with a big smile on her face. I smile too. I wish everyone was as adorable as cat.

"Like a baby meat ball." Wait a baby meat ball? I look at André and he shakes his head.

"Meat balls are brown." He shouldn't have said that. Cat is going to take it the wrong way.

"You're so mean to me!" She stands up and leaves, yeah just like I thought.

"Do you want to divide her sandwich?" I ask André and he nods his head.

"Hey baby sister!" Trina exclaims and I turn around to look at her.

"Andy!" She has a really bad memory with names. She probably forgets mine that's why she calls me baby sister.

"It's André." He says but Trina doesn't even acknowledges him.

She sits with a bunch of seniors and soon enough Robbie sits next to her.

I wonder why he didn't seat with us? I keep glancing at them. It seems like my sister is upset and did Robbie just, he didn't did he?

Oh my god! He did. Robbie just kissed Trina!?

"Did you see that." I ask André he nods his head.

"Uh Yeah" What in the world? So is that why Trina treats him so bad?

Just when I thought that she throws up on him. So does that mean that she doesn't like him? Or is it like a Trina thing?

I shake my head and I try to ignore my sister's obvious discomfort.

The bell rings and I'm already afraid of what will happen next.

I made my way to class, afraid of what would possibly happen to me.

Class starts with André and Guenn's stage fight. Let me tell you that girl can act really good. I swear I could actually picture her beating up someone.

It looks so painful even if it's fake. I'm glad our scene isn't anything like that. Everyone claps and I'm still looking between Guenn and André. That was great.

"Next up Tori and Jade." Yay, it's our turn. I hesitantly stand up and Jade looks over at me and smirks. Yeah, I'm so dead.

Let's just get this over with. "Um for our scene I'm going to be playing an old woman who's walking home from a bingo game." Yeah I'm an old woman who's about to have a black eye.

"And I'm a brutal mugger." That sounds bad. Couldn't she be a regular mugger?

"Yes a brutal mugger, who muggs me. Without actually hurting me." I look at her pleadingly but she just raises and eyebrow.

Steve alias Ross get's between us as he tells us to be careful.

"Okay guys ready?" No, I'm not ready. How can I be ready?

"And A." I immediately scream the safe word.

"Butternut." I scream and Jade looks at me with a scowl on her face.

"What!" She screams as she looks at me.

"Tori what's the problem?" The teacher asks me. The problem? The problem is that Jade is about to beat me up. And I so don't want her to beat me up.

"I was testing the safe word it works!" I exclaimed weakly. Jade looks at me like she's about to kill me.

Let's get this over with. "Okay I'm ready."

"And Action." I have to do this. Breath Tori. I can do this, I just have to think of something nice and positive. Jade has really pretty eyes. She has a sexy voice. She has a beautiful smile. She hates my guts. She's going to break my nose.

This is actually not helping.

"Oh I certainly did enjoy the bingo." I know what's going to happen next but still it scares me.

Jade or the "brutal mugger" grabs me. "Give me your money." Okay so far so good.

"What!?" I exclaim. I'm getting into character.

"I ain't playing. Give me your money and your watch." Jade tells me as she pulls me close to her. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a little scared right now. I would so totally be enjoying this moment.

"Wouldn't you rather have this." This is the part where I swing with my cane at Jade.

Jade screams and I turn around. Oh god! Did I hit her with the cane!? But that's impossible I didn't feel anything.

"Butternut." She screams and everyone gets close to her.

"She's bleeding!" Cat exclaims. I can't move, I'm still in shock. Did I hit her? But I should have felt something right?

"Are you okay!?" Beck and Steve ask her.

"No! Tori hit me in the face for real." I didn't hit her. I swear that I didn't.

"No. I didn't" I exclaim. I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her.

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" Jade yells at me. I feel something in me break.

"Someone grab a chair." The teacher tells us. I immediately run and grab one.

I put it behind her and she sits down. Only for the chair to break on her. I didn't do that on purpose.

"That was a break away chair!" Ross or Steve or whoever he is yells at me.

Jade turns to look at me and I swear she wants to kill me.

"Oh Butternut." I scream. Beck helps Jade up and he takes her to a "real chair" but not before giving me a disapproving look.

They give her ice for the eye. I want to see if she's alright. But they won't let me near her. I know I didn't hit her. I know I missed.

"Why did you hit Jade in the face with a cane." Even Cat blames me. She's looking at me the same way Beck did.

"I didn't." Why does it look like I'm the bad guy.

"Okay! I believe you don't hit me." Cat tells me as she puts her hands in front of her face.

I look at André with hope in my eyes. "Would you back me up here?"

"Okay. I'm sure Tori didn't mean to whack Jade in the face with the cane." Yes, I didn't what!?

"Why does everyone think that I hit her?"

"Well we were watching you guys do a scene. We saw you hit her across the face with your cane. She fell down and now her eye is all bloody." I, that does sound bad.

"That doesn't mean I hit her." It actually sounds like I did.

"It kind of does." André tells me and I look sadly at her. I didn't do it. I could never hurt her.

I walk up to her. "Jade you know I didn't hit you. I swung but I missed." I tell her.

She gives me the saddest look that I have ever seen. She makes me feel so bad. "Look Tori." She tells me and she almost collapses.

If it's not for the fact that Beck grabbed her she would have fallen. Wait Tori? She never calls me Tori.

The teacher takes her to the nurse. But as she leaves she tells Beck to call her mom.

"She doesn't need her mom. Don't call her mom." I tell Beck.

"I got to call her mom." Beck tells me as he takes out his phone.

Jade stops at the door and looks at me with tears on her eyes. "And I thought we were starting to be friends."

That broke my heart. Why would she do this? Of all the people why me?

I grab my stuff and leave the classroom. A teacher stops me and tells me that I have to go to the guidance counselor.

I open the door and take a seat without looking at the counselor. I shouldn't be here.

"You look a little worried." Of course I am. I have never in my life done anything to get me to visit a counselor. Don't tell me that they think I'm violent now?

"Yeah, well it's not fun getting called into the guidance counselor's office." I wish Alyssa was here she would know what to do.

"You're not in trouble. I'm here to help you." Sure he is. That's what they all say. Wait that sounded like I do need to see one.

"With your violence issues." My what? I never even killed a mosquito before. I haven't hurt a fly? How in the world do I have violence issues?

"I'm not violent!" I yell at him. That sounded like I do though.

"I believe you." Sure he does and the police officer is by his side just for the hell of it.

"Then why is he here?" I ask the guidance counselor.

"Explain that." I tell him. But just like I thought he changes the subject.

"Tori I know Jade is probably not your favorite person." She kind of is. I do have the biggest crush for her. But nobody would believe that. I know that she's lying but I don't know how to explain that I didn't hit her.

"So." I answer. It's not like I can tell him that between the two of us the one that would hit someone would be her.

"So in life just because we don't like someone, it doesn't mean it's okay to beat them with a cane." Here we go again with the freaking cane.

"I didn't!" I yell and the police officer immediately goes to grab his gun. Do I really look violent?

"Oh Relax Dereck!" Yeah I know his name. See if I was violent I wouldn't know his name. Or would I? He looks at the counselor and the counselor nods his head. He let's go of his gun.

"I did not hit Jade with the cane" The counselor immediately asks me to explain the black eye. Like I know how she did that.

"I don't know." I stopped paying attention to him. When he told me that I hit her because I was afraid. Yeah, sure most people tend to run when their afraid.

He kept talking and I started to feel bad. Did I actually hit her?

"I guess it's possible." I answer with a sad voice.

"Ah ha!" Dereck screams like he had resolved a crime scene or something. Yeah that makes me feel better.

"Don't you feel better admitting that you hit Jade?" I don't because I don't believe that I did it.

"If I say yes could I please leave?" The counselor nods his head.

"Okay fine then yes." I grab my stuff this is nice I didn't get in trouble.

"Aren't you going to punish her!?" Dereck exclaims.

"Dereck!" I yell his name. Why did he have to open his mouth?

"Fine. Could you just tell me my punishment." I'm really tired of defending myself.

"Two weeks of detention and today the middle schoolers are doing a play here on the Blackbox theater. It ends with a food fight scene. You have to clean the theater after the show." What?

"I would have said three weeks of detention." Dereck, should really stay quite. I swear he wants me to be violent.

I leave without saying anything else. This day sucked.

"Hey! Tori wait up!" I turn to see André running to my side.

"What?" I really don't want to talk right now.

"You didn't hit Jade. It was all fake, the blood, the eye, everything." Wait what?

"What?"

"It was make up and fake blood." I knew it! See I'm not violent.

"So what are you going to do?" I just shake my head.

I wait for the play to end before I grab my stuff and head to the Blackbox theater.

I didn't tell anyone as much as I dislike her for lying. I don't want her to get in trouble.

I open the door and I'm so shocked to see so many food stuck on the walls. How did it get stuck like that?

"Is that mac and cheese?" I hear Dereck ask behind me.

"I don't know." I answer with an angry scowl. He shakes his head and takes a seat in one of the clean chairs.

I start cleaning one of the walls. This is so gross. I don't want to be here. I feel someone behind me and I turn around to see Jade. What is she doing here?

" I don't get it." She doesn't get what. How all the food got stuck on the walls I don't either. I shake my head she's probably not asking about that.

"What?" I ask her.

"I know André told you that I faked everything. The blood, the black eye. What is that mac and cheese?" I look at the wall. It does look like it but who knows.

I stand up. Right now I don't want to fight with her. "Why are you here?" I ask her. If she came to humiliate me she does that often enough.

She surprises me with her question. "Why are you here?" Why didn't you tell on me?" Because as bad as I hate this, as bad as I hate all the trouble you caused me. I don't want you to get in trouble. Because I'm glad that you were just faking. I'm happy that your okay, but more than anything I think I'm stupidly in love with you.

I can't say that now can I?

So I make some lame excuse about friendship. "Because both of us go to this school and it wouldn't be so much fun if we're fighting all the time." It's kind of true. I don't want to fight her.

I don't wait for her answer as I make my way to the other side of the wall.

"So you're just letting me get away with this?" Why can't she just let it go. Of course I will let her get away with this. I lost the moment my eyes first landed on hers.

"You took detention and a lower grade. You're also scraping crusty pudding of the wall on a friday night. Just so I won't get in trouble." That's exactly what I'm doing. I want to at least be friends. I want her to be jealous when she sees me with Alyssa. I want her to feel something for me, something besides hate. But we know that will never happen.

"Pretty much." I answer, I believe this is for the best, I truly do. Maybe after this we can at least be friends.

"Well you can't be nice to me when I'm being mean to you. That's not how it works." But it's how it has been since the first day of class.

"Well try being nice to me sometimes. Maybe that will work. Now go play. I got to scrape this onion thingy of the wall." I motion with my hand as I turn around and continue where I left off.

To my utter surprise she starts helping me. I give her a questioning look and she gives me a small smile.

"This might be more fun with some tunes." She says as she goes to the corner of the wall and presses a button.

Music starts playing and she starts dancing. She looks so beautiful like this, I bite my lip as she winks at me.

And just like that I forgive her for everything that she has done to me.

I find myself dancing to the song.

"Hey Dereck come dance with us." I tell him. The police officer stands up and dances with us.

While his distracted Jade grabs my wrist. "Let's go." She grabs both our bags as she runs with her hand still holding my wrist.

I have the biggest smile on my face. I hear her beautiful laugh and I feel my heart beating so much faster than before.

She doesn't let me go until we're standing outside the school. I wish this moment would never end. But it does. She gives me back my bag.

"Later Vega." She goes to her car and I take my phone out. I tried calling Trina but she wouldn't pick up. I was going to call Alyssa but Jade stops in front of me. She pulls down her window.

"Do you have a ride?" I shake my head.

"Where's your dumb sister?" She asks me. I really don't know.

"She's probably stalking someone." I answer with a small smile. Knowing her she probably is.

"What about your little girlfriend?" I don't know where she is.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

She nods her head. "Get in." Did she just say?

"What?" I ask.

"I'm not saying it again Vega." She starts driving off and I yell at her telling her to stop.

"Wait!" It surprises me when she does.

I get in and she starts to drive. Does she even know where I live? Before I could ask her if she knows she starts talking.

"Do you like coffee Vega?" I, what?

"I do. When it's not in my hair." She gives me a small smirk as she nods her head. And just like that she takes my breath away.

"Good, we're stopping at my favorite coffee shop." Oh god, I'm going to hang out with Jade! I smile. She stops at a red light and she turns to look at me.

"You're paying by the way." She tells me as the light turns green. I don't mind. I'm going to hang out with her. I would pay anything for that.

This is the best day ever.


End file.
